


Gentle Reassurance

by Dxllhxuse



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: You've been so overwhelmed but Brian is there to help you.





	Gentle Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



You had tried to make sure that this wouldn’t happen, at least not now. There was so much going on in your life and you had promised Brian that you’d take care of yourself but sometimes it was too hard. Now seemed like one of those times.

You ran a hand over your face once, twice, and then the tears started accumulating, blurring your vision at first before spilling over. Your chest tightened and you clamped a hand over your mouth to muffle the quiet sobs that you let out. Everything that you were dealing with pushed its way to the forefront of your mind and you were quickly becoming overwhelmed with the sheer amount of pressure that seemed to be popping up on all sides of you.

There were a few minutes where you cried quietly to yourself before Brian came, anxiety coursing through your nerves and limbs. You had called him over earlier, planning on just watching a movie and cuddling up, but while waiting, you couldn’t help but feel guilty for trying to take care of yourself. Anxiety was funny that way except it wasn’t funny and it fucking sucked. 

You almost didn’t hear Brian walk in with the key word being almost because he was already standing next to where you sat as you frantically pawed at your face, attempting to clear it of the redness and tears that it was stained with. 

“Hey Bri,” you said, wincing at the croak in your voice as you looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow with an indeterminable look on his face - it was a mix of worry and pity, of sadness and disappointment - and your bottom lip trembled ever so slightly before you grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and pulled him forward, crying into him.

He sat on the bed next to you, his arms finding their way around your body so naturally and you let yourself be weak in that moment. He was humming softly as his fingers passed through your hair, petting you, and you were glad that he didn’t ask you what was wrong because you weren’t sure if you’d be able to tell him completely. 

The sounds of your sniffles and the shifting of the sheets on your bed were the only noises in the otherwise silent room and you pulled away minutely from Brian. He looked at you with those light eyes of his and he gave you a soft smile, sweeping his thumb across your cheek. You leaned into his touch as he spoke.

“Whatever it is, you know it’s gonna be okay, right?” he whispered with a voice so tender that warmth pushed its way into your chest. “I’m here for you and you’re going to get through this.”

“It’s just…” you started but stopped, instead sighing as you closed your eyes briefly. Brian just shook his head, promising you that you didn’t have to tell him right now or at all and your lips quirked up in a barely there smile. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, a bit too embarrassed to look directly at him. You could tell he was smiling at you however, you could feel the positivity he was putting forth.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on your forehead before pulling you back in for a hug tighter than before. “You’ve got this,” he said softly and you believed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please consider buying me a coffee @ ko-fi.com/dxlltopia


End file.
